


Sasori's guide to Akatsuki's pyjamas

by injeong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki in pyjamas, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Other, SasorixDeidara - Freeform, a little bit, at least, more angst than you'd expect, naruto - Freeform, sasori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: He's observed that humans do strange, pointless things. Sasori decided that there would be nothing better than to do a strange pointless thing as well - namely spying on his fellow members of the Akatsuki to see what kind of pyjamas they wore.





	Sasori's guide to Akatsuki's pyjamas

He does strange, pointless things sometimes. And this is one of them.

 

But Sasori thinks that some people might want to know, and he's not for trying to destroy their reputation as feared S rank missing-nin or anything, not at all.

 

He'll start with their leader. Pain. He found it hard to sneak up close enough to spy on him, and admittedly it was a bit strange with all those chakra emitting rods sticking out his body, but he had a hard time believing the clothes that he took out of his Akatsuki - patterned wardrobe.

 

A frog onesie? 

 

Bright green and with a hood, round and probably very soft and fluffy. Not that he could feel things very well with his puppet fingers, of course. He had watched their feared god of a leader crawl into his bright green frog - or was it a toad, even? - onesie, and and under the Akatsuki red cloud-patterned bedsheets.

 

Konan slept in the room next to Pain, in the wing that the other members generally wanted to go in but didn't really dare to. However, Sasori himself was an eternal work of art, so he didn't really care. 

 

The purple-blue haired girl’s room was scattered with elaborately folded origami, some sitting on the desk, or lined up on the bed head, or hanging from the ceiling. Her pyjamas, however, were a bit different to what he expected. Almost as fluffy - looking as Pain's frog onesie, her nightdress was patterned with little white squares and a picture of a small dog in the middle. If he was right, he had heard something about Pain and Konan and someone else who's body was used for Pain previously being orphans in the land of rain, and they had a pet. Maybe it was that. Anyway, Sasori hadn't wanted to loiter in a lady’s bedroom, and escaped quickly.

 

He had been a little apprehensive about Kakuzu, especially after seeing how he fought with all five hearts of his. For someone who he would have a hard time calling human, however, the dark brooding man’s pyjamas seemed to be simple enough, big baggy trousers and a T-shirt with curious looking bumps on the back, a faded grey with drawings of faces that looked like they were done by a child scribbled around everywhere. 

 

Hidan slept in a room several doors down, and the immortal religious guy - not surprisingly - had pyjamas patterned with the weird symbol of that weird Janshin god of his crazy bloodthirsty fantasies. Also, for some reason he slept with an eye mask with kittens on it. Sasori wasn't quite sure about that, so h left as soon as he could. 

 

Itachi seemed to be boringly dull in terms of bedroom decorations, but upon closer looking, Sasori discovered a secret pull-out drawer underneath his bed, and what he found inside was a delicately framed team photo of whom he presumed to be a young Itachi and two more children, an older boy with a wide grin and a girl with two long plaits. Even though he was technically a puppet, Sasori sensed that he had come upon something that he had never meant to, and respectfully replaced the framed photo and hid somewhere until he could spy on Itachi again. He didn't really know how to react when he saw Itachi’s pyjamas, covered front and back with kitten ears and the Konoha symbol, and even less when he spotted the eye mask with two Mangekyou Sharingans.

 

Opposite Itachi’s bedroom was Kisame’s, which, unsurprisingly, was filled with fish tanks. The walls were blue, the floor was blue, the ceiling was blue. The bedsheets were patterned with fish and sharks, and Sasori had just stared in mute shock when the probably half-shark guy pulled on his pyjamas, patterned all over with Nemo. 

 

He didn't know know where Zetsu slept. He definitely wasn't human, and Sasori had decided to skip him.

 

Deidara - annoyingly - slept in the room right next to him, and frequently blew holes in their shared wall and poked his head through in the middle of the night. His pyjamas - Sasori didn't even need to  _ try _ to spy on him since Deidara kept coming to him instead - were bright yellow and covered with pictures of clay birds, explosion clouds, and instead of his usual ponytail that he had during the day, his blonde hair was down and everywhere. It would have looked nice, except he only ever saw it every night when Deidara blew up the wall between them and in the mornings when it was messier and more tangled than a bird's nest. 

 

And him? 

 

Sasori was puppet. He didn't feel warmth of cold, he technically didn't need pyjamas or even clothes at all, but for the sake of looking decent and even a little bit human, he wore layers of plain brown and white, like the clothes he used to wear when he was still a child in the Hidden Sand. 

  
And sometimes, when he had a bad day, he'd go to sleep with his mother and father puppets watching over him, propped up on the two chairs by his bedside.


End file.
